Hermanas
by kari2210
Summary: Tinkerbell y Periwinkle se conocieron en la Fairy School y se hisieron amigas, pero, tink no conoce a su papá y peri no conoce a su mamá, sin embargo cuando estan juntas sus alas comienzan a brillar y su curiosidad las llevara a querer saber mas sobre su familia.
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA! ¿qué tal? yo soy Kari2210 pero solamente diganme Kari.

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES RELACIONADOS CON DISNEY ME PERTENECEN, SOLO TALVEZ ALGUNOS OC QUE YO INVENTE PERO LO DEMAS ES DE DISNEY**

Esta es la primera historia que escribo de varias mas que tengo pensadas y la verdad si se no es perfecta mi redaccion pero como ya dije es mi primera vez asi que si habra algunos errores y acepto criticas y sujerencias pero si les pido que sean respetuosos y no sean groseros. Sobre la historia si sera larga y este solo es el primer capitulo y la historia esta basada en la pelicula de Disney **Juego de gemelas **solo que en version de tinkerbell.

**CAPITULO 1.**

**ACEPTADA. PERIWINKLE. **

** :**

Periwinkle es una hada que vive con su papá, tía y su primo Sled, a quien quería mucho y veía como un hermano; ella no tenia hermanos ni hermanas, y sobre su madre no la conocía y tampoco sabía nada sobre ella ya que a su papá no le gustaba hablar de ella y cada vez que le preguntaba algo sobre el tema él lo evadía sin responderle algo sobre su madre.

Estaba esperando una carta que le diría si había sido aceptada en la Fairy School, una academia exclusiva solo para hadas mujeres, era muy difícil quedar ahí, pero Peri confiaba con que si quedaría, era muy lista y aplicada y ya sabía cómo eran en esa escuela gracias a su tía Snowflake quien también había estudiado en esa escuela cuando tenía su edad; además quería estudiar en esa escuela porque tenía fama a nivel mundial y estudiaban hadas de todas partes del mundo.

También su papá Milori le daba ánimos para que confiara en que quedaría en la Fairy School, aunque él no estaba tan de acuerdo con que su hija se quedara todo un año en la escuela alejada de su familia y sin conocer a nadie. Él aun creía que Peri era muy pequeña aunque tuviera 16 años la seguía viendo como una niña, era muy sobre protector con ella.

En ese momento entro Peri a la oficina de su papa, en ella estaba su tía, Sled y su padre, el tenia en la mano un sobre color blanco que tenía el nombre de la escuela y de Peri

-¿es la carta de confirmación de la Fairy School?- pregunto Peri con mucho interés y entusiasmo a su papá.

-así es Peri, toma léela –le comenzó a acercar la carta a su hija.

Periwinkle estaba muy emocionada pero a la vez estaba nerviosa porque cavia la posibilidad de que no la aceptaran.

-¿yo?.. mmm… está bien

- vamos Peri, sin miedo ¡tu ten fe! – le dijo su tía

-okey. – comenzó a abrir el sobre y saco la hoja que tenía el cuerpo de la carta

_La Fairy School tiene el honor de decirle a la destacada estudiante Periwinkle Cold que ha sido ¡ACEPTADA EN ESTA INSTITUCION!... _

Esa parte la había dicho gritando, eso era más que magnifico, Peri estaba que ni se la creía.

-felicidades prima, ¡sabia que entrarías!, hubieran estado ciegos al no aceptarte – le dijo su primo muy feliz por el triunfo de su prima

-me da mucho gusto por ti linda, es lo que siempre has querido y sí que es un miagro el que hallas entrado, créeme no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio de entrar y lo digo por experiencia – dijo con carillo su tía. Snowflake era como una madre para Periwinkle, siempre la apoyaba y le daba cariño y amor

- felicidades hija, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, tu siempre logras lo que quieres

-muchas gracias a todos, de verdad es increíble que me hayan aceptado

-okey, pero, ¿Qué mas dice la carta? – pregunto Sled

- ¡Ohh! Cierto, lo olvidaba – volvió a seguir leyendo la carta.

… _la estudiante deberá de presentarse en las los edificios de la institución ubicada en la ciudad de Pixie Hollow con sus cosas necesarias para su estancia durante todo el otoño y parte del invierno, que será cuando tendrá su periodo de vacaciones de invierno que comienza entrando este y concluyendo al inicio de la primavera, después continuara con sus clases normales hasta que inicie el verano. En las facultades le serán dados todos los servicios que ella necesitara incluyendo la conexión de internet para que este en constante comunicación con sus familiares y amigos. Para cualquier otro tipo de información comuníquese a los…. _

_-_Esos ya son números o páginas de internet para saber cualquier otra cosa, no es tan importante, pero si dice que me tiene que ir a dejar mi tutor responsable ósea mi papá

- por supuesto que si te llevare hija, aunque lo que si me preocupa es que estarás mucho tiempo lejos de tu hogar ¿crees poder pasarlo?

- claro que si papá, deja de preocuparte tanto por mí…. ya no soy una niña tengo 16 años… seguro que sabré cuidarme sola, estaré bien allá, are nuevas amigas, estudiare creación y diseño de ropa que es lo que me gusta y prometo mandar mail todos los días en la noche, y no me quedare sola porque me asignaran a una compañera... estaré bien, tu tranquilo

-me vas a hacer mucha falta querida, te voy a extrañar demasiado

La familia de Periwinkle era muy unida y todo lo hacían juntos, de verdad que sería extraño no tenerla con ellos todo ese tiempo, si que todos la extrañarían mucho.

- yo también papá, los extrañare a todos, pero sé que estaré feliz en esa escuela, además, siento que algo increíble me va a pasar estando allí

-¿será que vas a tener novio? – comenzó a bromear su primo, el siempre bromeaba con Periwinkle pero a pesar de todo siempre estaba con ella y la apoyaba

-¡Ayyyyy hijo! Es una escuela solo para hadas, no asistirá ni un solo sparworman

-lo siento- se disculpo- solo estaba bromeando, además mi tío no deja que Peri tenga novio

-¡SLED! – Se enfado Periwinkle – como dices… mejor olvídalo. Lo que siento… no sé cómo explicarlo… pero es como si fuera a conocer a alguien muy especial, alguien que cambiara mi vida, no lo sé es extraño, pero lo siento

-Siempre, por algo pasan las cosas, por algo quedaste en esa escuela y tal vez y si agás una amiga que te cambie o enseñe algo diferente y aprendas mas – le explico su papá, él varias veces le daba consejos muy sabios o le explicaba cosas que ella aun no entendía- quizá y tu compañera de cuarto sea de otro continente o país y aprendas de su cultura o te enseñe algo que no sabias y sea diferente a como tú lo vez

-Tal vez y si papá, creo que lo descubriré cuando comiencen las clases. Pero mientras tanto, iré a preparar mis cosas para cuando este en la escuela

Su papá puso una pequeña sonrisita por el entusiasmo de su hija

-Muy bien, entonces ve

La peliblanca no tardo en Salir volando de la habitación y detrás de ella también vio salir a su hermana para ayudar a peri en lo que necesitara.

_**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO. COMO DIJE ESTE ES SOLO EL PRIMER CAPITULO.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Aceptada Tinkerbell

_**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL COMO LA HISTORIA DE JUEGO DE GEMELAS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODO ES DE DISNEY.**_

¡Hola! sinceramente tenia planeado actualizar antes pero para mi mala suerte el teclado de mi compu se descompuso T-T y comenze a escribir con el teclado en pantalla pero termine deseperandome y decidi actualizar hasta que me compraran un teclado nuevo y apenas hoy me lo compraron, entonces aqui me tienen con el segundo capitulo, este quedo un poco mas largo que el primero. En este capi se muestra como es la familia de Tinkerbell, pero ellas aun no se conocen (se conoceran en capitulo que sigue).

Aaa! por sierto, en el primer capitulo olvide decir que a la historia le cambiare varias cosas, una de esas es que Periwinkle y tal vez Tinkerbell estaran casi un año fuera de casa y en la pelicula pasan solamente las vacaciones de verano en un campamento, si preguntan porque puse que estan mas tiempo fuera de casa es porque pienso que dos meses es muy poco tiempo para enamorarse y comprometerse tal y como paso en la pelicula, de echo pienso que todo en esa pelicula paso demasiado rapido, por eso hare esta historia mas larga, pero aun asi me gusta la pelicula, es una de mis favoritas :D

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los comentarios:<strong>

**_THE ANIMAL FAIRY1: _**Gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia, eres una de mis escritoras favoritas y significa mucho para mí tu comentario. Espero que la historia te agrade y que sigas comentando

**_KRISH2014: _**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por tu comentario, también eres de mis autoras favoritas, te recomiendo la película esta hermosa, y también me gusto la idea de poner a Milori como padre sobre protector jejeje. Espero que la historia te guste. ¡Saludos!

**_JAKI: _**¡hola! Pues ya subí el segundo capi, espero que te guste. Y sobre cuándo saldrá Milarion, si no me equivoco será hasta el capitulo 4 o 5, la verdad no lo sé con exactitud pero no tardaran mucho en salir, lo prometo.

**_MIU3, HULKGODZILLA, HULK9012 Y VERY: _**muchas gracias por su comentario.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

**ACEPTADA. TINKERBELL: **

Tinkerbell es un hada de 16 años, muy creativa y curiosa que vive en Londres con su mamá, Clarión, también con su tía Merry, sus tíos Redleaf y Gary, su abuelo por parte de su mamá, Dewey y sus primas Roseta y Vidia. Sobre su papá no lo conocía, lo único que tenia de él era una fotografía partida a la mitad que le había dado su mamá cuando tink era una niña.

La mamá de Tinkerbell, diseña ropa para hada, era reconocida en todo su país y hasta en algunas partes del mundo, lo cual quería decir que tiene una buena posición económica y le podía dar a Tinkerbell todo lo que necesitaba. A Clarión no le gustaba hablar sobre él papá de Tinkerbell, así que no tocaba mucho ese tema, aunque siempre le respondía a su hija lo que quisiera saber sobre su padre, hasta le dio una imagen que mostraba como era él. Entre Tinkerbell y Clarión siempre ha habido una fuerte relación madre e hija, eran muy unidas y toda su vida han estado juntas, nunca se han separado. Si que Clarión extrañaría mucho a su pequeña.

Las figuras paternas de Tinkerbell eran sus tíos y su abuelo, pero a él nunca le gusto que lo llamaran abuelo, prefería que simplemente le dijeran Dewey. Los tres quieren mucho a Tinkerbell, casi toda su vida han vivido con ella y la consentían mucho.

Vidia es un año mayor que Tinkerbell, lo cual quiere decir que hace un año ella entro en esa escuela, pero, debía de volver a repetir todo el año porque se había metido en problemas junto con otra amiga quien también iba a tener que repetir el año, así que estudiaría con Tinkerbell; Tink y Vidia no siempre se llevaron bien. Cuando eran niñas Vidia siempre le hacía burla a Tinkerbell de que no conocía a su papá, incluso un día tuvieron una pelea en la escuela en la que ambas terminaron muy lastimadas, pero todo cambio cuando la madre de Vidia falleció. A partir de entonces Vidia comenzó a cambiar y se volvió más unida a sus primas y las apoyaba en todo, y le alegraba la idea de estudiar con Tinkerbell, porque ya así ni ella ni su prima se quedarían solas.

En cambio, Roseta, siempre ha querido a Tinkerbell, desde que eran niñas, se apoyan en todo y le sería difícil estar sola sin sus primas durante tanto tiempo. Roo no estudiaba porque ella trabaja como modelo de su tía Clarión junto con otra chica llamada Silvernis, también amiga de Tinkerbell.

Tink, también tiene novio, Terence. Son una bonita pareja, se apoyan el uno al otro, hacen todo juntos y trataban de estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Terence apoya a Tinkerbell con su decisión de irse a estudiar al extranjero, aunque la extrañaría demasiado sabía que su amada estaría bien. Y a pesar del tiempo que tardara, él la esperaría, sin importarle nada.

Ese día, Tink estaba esperando una carta que le diría si quedo en la fairy school, una escuela reconocida a nivel mundial y en la que habían estudiado su mamá, tía y Vidia. Ya había llegado la correspondencia a la casa de tink. Quien tomo las cartas fue Clarion, comenzó a revisar los sobres hasta que encontró el sobre que más le importaba.

-¡TINKERBELL!- llamo la castaña- ¡tu carta llego!

Tinkerbell estaba en su habitación con Roseta, Vidia, Silvernis y Terence viendo una película. Cuando escucharon el grito de la mamá de tink se quedaron algo extrañados

-¡¿Cuál carta mamá?!- le pregunto con un fuerte grito

-¡pues la de la fairy school!- grito con un tono algo irónico. Esa era la única carta que recibiría y que preguntara "¿Cuál carta?", era algo lógico que fuera la de confirmación de esa escuela -¡tú solo baja!

De inmediato bajo de su habitación volando y detrás de ella salieron los demás para saber si había entrado como Vidia o no.

Cuando llegaron a la sala estaba toda la demás familia de tink para saber lo que decía la carta, todos esperaban con ansias saber si había quedado tal y como Clarion, Merry y Vidia

-¿Dónde está la carta?- pregunto casi saltando de la emoción- ¿Qué dice?, ¿entre o no?

-lee la carta tu misma Tinkerbell- le dijo su mamá mientras le daba el sobre a la rubia.

-ok- inhalo y exhalo antes de abrir el sobre, saco la hoja y la comenzó a leer mentalmente. Unos segundos después miro a su familia con los ojos abiertos y boca abierta. Esa reacción hiso que todos se pensaran que no la habían aceptado

-¿Qué paso tink?- pregunto Terence - ¿entraste o no?- pero la rubia no respondió, solo se dejo caer al sofá

-¿tink?- la movió un poco del hombro Vidia, mas ella nunca respondió.

-Ree, será mejor que tu leas la carta- hablo Dewey. Clarion le asintió y se agacho para tomar la carta. Ya estaba a punto de leer la hoja pero no lo hiso porque Tinkerbell dio un gran salto hacia adelante

-¡SI ENTRE! ¡YUJUU!- grito con mucha alegría poniéndose de pie.

-¡TINKERBELL! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

-lo siento- se disculpo alzando los hombros- lo importante es que ¡estudiare diseño y creación de ropa en la fairy school!

-muchas felicidades tink, me da mucho gusto por ti, ese ha sido tu sueño desde hace mucho y al fin se te hiso realidad. – dijo Dewey

-Felicidades prima- felicito Roseta a su prima – sabes, en vez de estudiar lo mismo que mi tía Clarion, mejor se actriz- le bromeo un poco- eres buena para dramatizar.

-ja ja. No lo creo Roo, pero gracias por el consejo

-Felicidades linda,- felicito Redleaf a su sobrina- pon todo tu esfuerzo en esa escuela, siempre da el cien por ciento y tendrás el éxito. No te vayas por el mal camino intentando irte de pinta para que al final tengas que volver a ¡repetir todo el curso!- se exalto el pelirrojo

-tranquilo papá- hablo Vidia- Tinkerbell es niña buena, en cambio yo, soy una chica mala- dijo creyéndose la mas malvada del mundo- si quieres yo cuido que se porte bien

-si tink fuera "buena niña" –insinuó su mamá- no se hubiera echo un tatuaje en la espalda a pesar que le dije "nada de tatuajes Tinkerbell"- miro a la rubia.

-¡Mamá!- se puso roja Tinkerbell-esa vez me enfade contigo y tu recuerdas perfectamente porque

-tranquila cariño- la abrazo Terence- yo pienso que se te ve muy coqueto ese tatuaje.- Si Tinkerbell antes estaba roja, ahora lo estaba más por el comentario que había hecho el joven sparworman

-gracias tesoro, ¡eres un amor!- tink le dio un beso en la mejilla a Terence lo que hiso que él se pusiera rojo.

-bueno ¡YA!,-grito Merry- Ya nos desviamos mucho del tema, lo importante es que Tinkerbell va a estudiar en la fairy school

-Eso es cierto. - dijo Silvernis – Me da mucho gusto por ti amiga, te voy a extrañar mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en América?

-todo el otoño y la mitad del invierno, después toda la primavera y termina el curso cuando comience el verano- respondió Tinkerbell. – sí que será mucho tiempo. ¡Los voy a extrañar a todos! Me harán mucha falta

-también te voy a extrañar mucho mi niña – le dijo Clarion – la casa no será la misma sin ti – le dio un abrazo a Tinkerbell.

-gracias mamá. Estoy feliz por haber entrado y estudiar lo mismo que tu, pero me da tristeza dejarlos. – dijo algo triste.

-Estarás bien, y no te quedaras sola,-le dijo su mamá- Vidia estudiara contigo, solo que en otra carrera, y estaremos en contacto, aunque no será lo mismo.

-tienes razón, además se que algo increíble me pasara en esa escuela… yo lo sé… lo presiento- dijo Tinkerbell.

Ella desde hace varios años quería estudiar en esa escuela porque sabía que algo increíble y que cambiaría su vida le pasaría en esa escuela y quería saber que era.

-y así será primita- hablo Vidia- te pasara algo increíblemente malo con la directora Troncha Toro. Te va a comer viva. Jajajaja – se burlo.

-¡Vidia!- le gritaron todos.

-¿qué? Por su culpa repetiré todo el curso, por eso la apodamos Troncha Toro. Y su hija es mucho peor

-¿y tú crees que Tinkerbell será igual que tu, Vidia?- le pregunto Roseta.

-quien sabe – le respondió alzando los hombros.

-como sea- dijo Tinkerbell- mejor vamos a mi cuarto y ayúdenme a empacar mi ropa. ¿Vienes Silvernis?

-si claro- respondió Silvernis muy contenta, una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer es elegir ropa, tanto ella como Roseta tienen muy buen gusto para elegir que vestir.

-Como harán cosas de chicas. Mejor me voy- dijo Terence

-adiós cariño- se despidió de Terence con un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós. Con permiso señora Clarion. – se despidió de la mamá de Tink y se fue volando hacia la salida.

-bien pues ¡que esperamos! Vamos a ver tu ropa Tinkerbell- dijo Roseta mientras tomaba a Tinkerbell del brazo y salía volando con ella hacia su habitación y detrás de ellas las siguieron Vidia y Silvernis.

Clarion, Mery, Gary, Redleaf y Dewey solo observaron con una sonrisa cómo se iban las chicas a la habitación de Tinkerbell y la sala queda en silencio.

-¿y bien?- decidió hablar Gary.

-¿Qué?- le respondió con otra pregunta a su esposo.

-bueno pues… solo pienso, que tal que si Tinkerbell mientras esta en esa escuela para hadas, no lo se llegara a conocer a…

-¿a quién?- pregunto Dewey.

-ustedes saben a quién me refiero, solo que no diré su nombre

- no lo creo – hablo Clarion – dudo en que él acepte dejarla ir tanto tiempo sola lejos de su hogar

- tal vez Ree, – dijo Dewey – pero cabe la posibilidad de que ellas se conozcan

-eso es cierto hermana, en algún momento tendrás que decírselo a Tinkerbell, no se lo puedes ocultar toda su vida

-tal vez, pero no se lo diré ahora, ya vieron como se puso con eso de su padre y como termino

-Cierto, pero se pondrá peor cuando sepa que se lo ocultaste durante 16 largos años ¿no crees que se pondrá aun peor? Tink es demasiado impulsiva

-con mayor razón no se lo voy a decir, tal vez cuando cumpla 18, pero por ahora, manténganlo en secreto, se que ninguno de ustedes se lo dirá ¿verdad?

-no le diremos nada. – Dijo Redleaf - Pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que pregunte por él. Tu mejor que nadie sabes, Ree, que un pedazo de fotografía nunca le llenara ese vacío que siente

-si lo sé, pero no puedo decírselo, a mi me duele hablar de ese tema y he tratado de responderle lo que ella quiere saber de él, pero por el momento esta es mi decisión

-como tú quieras hermana- le dijo Mery

-tengo cosas que hacer- fue lo único que dijo Clarion y se fue volando hacia su oficina.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues ya vieron lo diferentes que son la familia de Tinkerbell a la de Periwinkle, recuerden que ellas aun no se conoceran hasta el siguiente capitulo. Sobre la familia de tink, el arbol genealogico queda asi: Dewey tiene de hijo mayor a Redleaf, despues sigue Clarion y la menor es Mery. Redleaf tiene de hija a Vidia, como ya leyeron su mamá murio lo cual quiere decir que Redleaf es viudo y no tiene pareja. Mery se cazo con Gary y tuvieron de hija a Roseta. Y Clarion tiene como hija a Tinkerbell, como ya leyeron Clarion tuvo a tinkerbell pero no aparecera nada de el papá de tink hasta mas adelante,y no tiene pareja. Sobre Silvernis y Terence, sil es la mejor amiga de Tink y ella es prima de Terence, es por eso que Tinkerbell y Terence se conocieron.<p>

Eso fue todo por ahora, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible pero no tengo una fecha segura porque ya entre a clases, pero les prometo que actualizare minimo una y maximo dos veces al mes para no tardar tanto con la historia que como ya habia dicho, sera muy larga.

Por sierto, ya vieron el trailer de Tinkerbell y la bestia de nunca jamas, se ve que va estar genial, ya quiero verla y me gusto que pongan a Fawn como protagonista, sin duda sera genial.

**Su opinion es importante para mi y si dejaran un comentario me dejarian muy feliz :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL COMO LA HISTORIA DE JUEGO DE GEMELAS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, ES DE DISNEY. SOLAMENTE ME PERTENECEN LOS OC QUE YO INVENTE.**_

**Siento por tardar en publicar, tenia pensado hacerlo hace tres dias pero en la escuela me dijeron que el viernes (osea antier) y el lunes (osea mañana) no tendria clases, asi que decidi mejor aprobechar esos dias para publicar. Como recompensa, escribi un capitulo largo, lo doble que habia escrito en los capitulos anteriores.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS:<br>**

**GUEST:**forgive my English, I am using google translator, really did not understand very well your comment, even so thanks for commenting.

**FERCHIS29122004:** Me da gusto que te haya gustado mi historia, gracias por seguirme :-* TKM

**JAKI:** Aqui esta el tercer capitulo jeje, perdon por tardar en publicarlo, es que me costo algo de trabajo escribirlo, pero ya aqui esta cuando se conocen Tink y Peri. Y sobre la pelicula de la bestia de nunca jamas ojala y si salga Milori *u* es de mis personajes favoritos jijiji. Saludos

**THE ANIMAL FAIRY 1:** Muchas gracias por comentar, si me tomo tiempo pensando como poner a la familia de Tinkerbell, a mi tambien me gusto como pusiste el papel de los personajes en "mi bella reina" *u* pusiste a cada personaje de la forma en que debia de ser, jejeje (tambien espero tu actualizacion). En este capi saldra Fawn, tu hada favorita como amiga de tinkerbell, mas adelante tambien saldran sus demas amigas. Saludos

Tambien agradesco de todo corazon a **MAMFMC** y a **MiuAhamaX3** por marcarme como autora favorita, ¡Las adoro chicas! :-* gracias

* * *

><p><strong>ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO<strong>

Para quien le interese, escribi un one-shot de Enredados, se llama _Mi primer amigo_, el resumen es:

"Lo unico que deceo es tener a alguien con quien hablar, ¡Tener un amigo!, pero supuestamente no puedo salir de mi torre, sin embargo lo hare, y por primera vez conocere a alguien que me brindara su amistad"

Quien guste puede leerlo.

* * *

><p>Sin mas que decir, los dejo con la historia:<p>

**CAPITULO 3. EN LA FAIRY SCHOOL.**

En Londres, Inglaterra, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Clarion y Redleaf se encontraban en el aeropuerto. El avión que llevaría a ambas hadas estaba a algunos minutos de salir.

-Adiós mamá – se despedía la rubia mientras abrazaba a la castaña- te voy a extrañar, cuídate mucho.

-También te voy a extrañar mi nena, cuídate tu también, y cuida a Vidia.

-Adiós papá, te quiero, cuídate- se despidió Vidia de su papá.

-También te quiero hija, cuídate tú y cuida a Tinkerbell-dijo Redleaf con cariño mirando a su hija.

-¡casi lo olvido!- exclamo Clarion mientras buscaba algo en su bolso- es un regalo de su abuelo Dewey para ustedes- saco una pequeña cajita de cartón de su bolsa-, es un juego de Naipes, como a ambas les encanta jugar pensó que sería un buen detalle. A ver si encuentran a una oponente digna de jugar contra ustedes.

-Tal vez no, Tink y yo somos expertas en el juego- dijo con orgullo la pelinegra.

-Díganle que gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa en el rostro Tinkerbell.

-Pasajeros con destino a Pixie Hollow. Favor de abordar el avión 2210 en la puerta 10. – escucharon el aviso de que debían de irse.

-Es nuestro vuelo- exclamaron las hadas más jóvenes.

-¡Nos tenemos que ir!- dijo Tinkerbell. - ¡Ahh! Por cierto, mamá, deje la fotografía de mi papá en mi habitación. Te digo para que estés enterada.

-Ok, hija. Mejor ya váyanse o perderán su vuelo.

Las hadas más jóvenes volvieron a despedirse de sus papas con un abrazo y beso de mejilla. Después de eso tomaron su equipaje y se fueron volando hacia la puerta que las llevaría a su avión.

Al día siguiente ya estaban en Pixie Hollow, estando allá tomaron una limosina (es que a ambas les gusta la buena vida jejeje) que las llevara a la Fairy School.

* * *

><p>En Napa, California, en una gran casa con piscina, en un viñedo, Periwinkle ya tenía todas sus cosas listas, ya las había subido a Cold, la lechuza ártica de su papá; Milori, cuando Periwinkle era bebe, tuvo un accidente automovilístico, en el se rompió un ala y los doctores no pudieron hacer algo para salvarla. Desde entonces decidió entrenar una lechuza para poder volar, y con el tiempo entreno a otra lechuza para que Peri la montara, llamada Mariposa, aunque ella no la necesitara tanto como él, a veces les gustaba volar juntos por el viñedo.<p>

-Adiós Peri, cuídate mucho. –Se despidió Sled de su prima con un abrazo – Suerte en la escuela.

-Gracias Sled, tu también cuídate.- Se separo del pelinegro.- Adiós tía- abrazo a la peliblanca mayor- cuida a mi papá y a mi primo.

-Por supuesto linda, tu igual cuídate. Y recuerda- se separo de Periwinkle para mirarla a los ojos- que conocerás ha hadas de diferentes culturas y clases sociales, y tal vez su forma de ser te parezca extraña o impropia, pero para ellas eso es normal y si les das la oportunidad aprenderás algo nuevo.

-Claro tía. –asintió mientras volvía a abrazar a Snowflake.

-¿Ya estas lista, Peri?- escucho la voz de Milori.

-Solamente voy por copito…

Copito es un peluche de borreguito que Peri ha tenido desde que era un bebé, ella adoraba ese peluche y lo quería demasiado, nunca se separaba de él.

-¡Papá! ¡No me he despedido de mi tío Antonio, mi tía Amelia y de Frist!- Grito Periwinkle.

-Pasamos a despedirnos de ellos antes de que te deje en la escuela – propuso el sparworman-, mientras, ve por tu peluche.

Antonio es el director del hospital de Napa, es de los mejores doctores del lugar, él fue uno de los doctores que atendieron a Milori cuando se rompió su ala, para él fue muy doloroso tener que darle la noticia de que jamás podría volver a volar. Se había casado con una bella hada llamada Amelia, y con ella tuvo un hijo, Frist. El no es tío de sangre de Peri. Milori y Antonio son amigos desde hace más de 30 años y se ven como hermanos, así que Milori y Snowflake, enseñaron a Periwinkle y Sled a decirles tíos a él y su esposa Amelia. Y Amelia y Antonio enseñaron a Frist, su hijo de la misma edad de Periwinkle y Sled, a decirle tío a Milori y tía a Snowflake, y a que Frist viera como primos a Periwinkle y Sled.

Peri estaba volando hacia su habitación, en el camino escucho que alguien toco el timbre, ella no hiso caso y dejo que Juanita, quien se encargaba de los deberes de la casa, abriera. Siguió para buscar a su preciado peluche, cuando lo tuvo, bajo hacia a sala sosteniendo a Copito con la mano.

Para su sorpresa, en la sala su padre estaba saludando un Sparworman de su misma edad, alto, delgado, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello lacio color castaño oscuro casi negro, es Antonio. Junto a él estaba otro sparworman muy apuesto de la misma edad de Peri, era muy parecido a su papá, solo que él era más musculoso, se nota que hace ejercicio y su cabello era un poco mas crespo y color negro, es Frist.

-¡Peri!- grito Frist de emoción al ver a la peliblanca - ¡qué bueno, aun no te has ido!- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Peri y después la abrazo.

-Hola, ya estaba a punto, ¡qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo!- se separo de Frist

-Pues claro, ¿a caso creíste que te irías sin despedirte?- despeino a la peliblanca, quien está con el cabello suelto.

-obvio no, - respondió mientras se arreglaba su cabello- íbamos a pasar a tu casa.

-¿y a mí, no me piensas saludar?- Escucho la voz de su "tío" Antonio.

-Claro que si tío.- dijo la peliblanca con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba al sparworman.

-Le decía a Antonio que estábamos a punto de irnos, ¡Tuvieron suerte de encontrarnos, todavía!

-sí, me di cuenta- Antonio se quedo mirando el peluche que Periwinkle aun tenía en la mano- ¿aun tienes ese peluche? te lo regale cuando aun eras una bebe, si que te duro.

-Ja, si, adoro este peluche, no podría dormir sin él.- abrazo a Copito.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Que linda la niñita de 3 años!- se burlo Frist. Como premio, se gano un golpe en el hombro por parte de Peri. – ¡Auchh! – se quejo mientras se sobaba el hombro. Periwinkle pegaba muy fuerte.

-¡No vuelvas a decirme así!- Se enojo la peliblanca poniéndose frente de Frist en forma amenazante.

-¡Ya paren los dos! – alzo la voz Milori.

-¡Frist empezó!- culpo al pelinegro señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Quien allá empezado! Para que haya una pelea, se necesita de dos personas. Ahora, perdónense. –ordeno.

-Perdón por decirte "niña de 3 años"- se disculpo Frist.

-Te Perdono. ¿Me perdonas a mí por haberte golpeado? – pidió con su vocecita y ojitos tiernos que hacía imposible decirle que no.

-Pues es imposible decirte que no, si me miras de esa forma- la perdono con su voz hipnotizada mirándola perdidamente. Milori pasó su mano en frente de los ojos de Frist mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

-¡Frist, Estas aquí! ¡Hey!- Siguió chasqueando los dedos para que su "sobrino" dejara de mirar así a su hija.

-¿Qué?-reacciono él pelinegro-¡si, aquí estoy!

Milori se había enojado un poco, que le hicieran esa clase de miraditas a su pequeña no le gustaba, aunque conociera a Frist de toda su vida, no quería que miraran a su niña así. Antonio se dio cuenta del enfado de su amigo, casi hermano.

-Ya déjalos Milori- trato de calmarlo, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-. Solo son amigos, así se llevan, han estado juntos desde que nacieron, es normal en ellos.

-Tienes razón – se tranquilizo-. Sera mejor que ya te lleve a la Fairy School, o si no se nos ara tarde.

-Es cierto, ya me voy. Adiós Frist- se despidió del sparworman de su edad-. Adiós tío- se despidió del castaño casi pelinegro. Después salió de la casa y se subió en Cold, detrás de ella se fue su papá

-Mas al rato vuelvo.- dijo mientras seguía a su hija.

Los dos sparworman salieron detrás de ellos y vieron como emprendían vuelo, ellos se quedaron con Snowflake y Sled.

-¡Adiós Peri! ¡Suerte en la escuela!- gritaron Frist y Sled mientras veían como se alejaban en la lechuza.

-¡Frist!- hablo Snowflake- ¿a ti te gusta Peri?

-¡¿Qué!?- grito – No… es que ella… se… y yo… - no podía pensar lo que iba a decir. Los demás rieron- ¡ya no se rían!- al fin logro decir una frase completa- . A Periwinkle solamente la podre ver como una prima ¡y ya! Eso fue lo que me enseñaron.

-Sí, pero harían bonita pareja- se burlo Sled. Frist ya no pudo del coraje y lo comenzó a perseguir, Sled voló a todo lo que sus alas le daban. Snowflake y Antonio reían hasta más no poder.

* * *

><p>-¡YA LLEGAMOS! ¡YA LLEGAMOS!- gritaba Peri de emoción por ver que ya estaba en frente de la fairy school.<p>

Era una escuela muy grande, los edificios eran antiguos pero estaban en buenas condiciones, las hojas de otoño hacían un lindo paisaje cubriendo los verdes céspedes, sin duda era una linda escuela. Y lo mejor era que no había ningún solo sparworman entrando a la escuela, Solamente entraban hadas, la mayoría se notaba que venía de países del extranjero, algunas eran altas, chaparras, otras delgadas, gordas, blancas, negras, rubias, castañas, pelirrojas, etc. También se notaba por la ropa que llevaban, muy cerca de ella vio platicando a una hada japonesa platicando con otra hada que parecía venir de algún país de África, se notaba por su color de piel, ropa, que se había rapado a coco y su estatura.

-No hay duda de que vienen hadas de todas partes del mundo.- dijo Milori mientras miraba con curiosidad las ropas de las hadas jóvenes que pasaban cerca de él.

-Sí, la escuela es famosa por su alto nivel académico, la mayoría de las hadas mujeres que han estudiado aquí son las más importantes del mundo o de mayor relevancia, por ejemplo Elizabeth Griffiths estudio aquí y ella descubrió la cura para el reumatismo del polvillo de hada; y también acaban de agregar una nueva carrera, la Alquimia del Polvillo.

-¿Qué no es ilegal hacer experimentos con el polvo de hadas?

-Se supone, pero una hada de…- comenzó a chasquear los dedos para recordar sobre esa hada- ¡Alemania! Realizo experimentos y consiguió crear un polvillo de hada que curo a una persona enferma de salpullido mesclando polvo de hada azul, hierbas y otras cosas más. Después de eso varios científicos comenzaron a estudiar el poder del polvo azul, y de allí crearon a los alquimistas del polvillo.

-¡Wow! Si que te informaste bien de esa chica.

-Ja, si algo- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos-. Bueno pues… creo que es hora de despedirnos, ya casi debo de entrar.

-Si – dijo el sparworman tristemente-. Cuídate mucho mi chica, ya sabes que para cualquier cosa que te suceda solo tienes que avisarnos y vendré por ti ¿de acuerdo? Y nada de problemas

-Claro papá, soy buena niña. Y no será necesario que vengas por mí, ya te dije que estaré bien… ¡no tendré ningún problema!. Te veré a mediados del invierno ¡a tiempo para mi cumpleaños! Por favor cuídate mucho y no te preocupes por mí.

-Está bien hija – los dos peliblancos se abrazaron-. Te amo- le susurro en el oído.

-Yo también te amo papá –susurro Periwinkle.

Después se separaron, Peri tomo sus maletas y entro a la escuela. Milori solo observaba como su hija se alejaba cada vez más de él, después se subió en su lechuza y regreso a casa.

Periwinkle ya estaba adentro de la escuela, en verdad que era increíble el tamaño de la institución, había visto fotos de la escuela y su tía le conto que era muy grande pero nunca se imagino que tanto, tuvo que pedir ayuda para encontrar el lugar donde debía de inscribirse. Entre todas las hadas que había, decidió preguntarle a una chica peliblanca que ataba su cabello con una cola de caballo, de ojos azules, de su misma estatura y de tez blanca. Por alguna extraña razón esa hada se le hacía conocida y creyó que podía ayudarla.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde se debe de inscribir?- pregunto con una sonrisa y de forma amable. – Es que no se en cual lugar es.

-Estoy igual que tu amiga- respondió la otra chica-. Mejor quédate aquí y esperamos a que llegue mi hermana, Spike, ella ya estudio aquí y conoce toda la escuela-le propuso la chica de la coleta-. Por cierto mi nombre es Gliss ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Periwinkle Cold- se presento. Peri se quedo pensando en el nombre de la chica, se le hacía conocido y sabia se podría tratar de una amiga.

-¿De dónde eres?-se adelanto en preguntar Gliss, Periwinkle había estado a punto de preguntarle pero ella le gano.

-Soy de este país, de California, de Napa para ser más exactas, ¿y tú?

-¿Tú no eres una niña que no conoce a su mamá, hija de un dueño de un viñedo y que tiene un primo de nuestra edad y aparte un amigo que en si no es tu primo pero tú lo consideras uno?-pregunto Gliss.

-ok ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi?- se asombro Periwinkle.

-¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Gliss!- grito, Peri negó con la cabeza-, estudiamos la primaria juntas, nuestros padres eran amigos, fuimos vecinas hasta que mis papás vendieron la casa y nos mudamos a Pixie Hollow- explico- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí y mi hermana? Las tres éramos inseparables, tu decías que nosotras éramos como unas hermana para ti.-le recordó, Periwinkle se quedo pensativa unos segundos.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Gliss! ¡Ya recordé!- grito mientras se abrazaban.

-lo ves, es por eso que se tanto de ti. También recuerdo que eras castaña ¿te pintaste el cabello, verdad?

-Jeje, si- sonrió mientras se separaba de la otra peliblanca-, me gusta más el blanco que el café.

-¡Sí! Y se te ve mejor- le alago, mientras daba pequeños saltitos, todo el rato que llevaban platicando no había parado de hacerlo.

-¡Ya llegue Gliss!- escucharon la voz de una chica de cabello negro corto, ojos cafés, delgada y de tez blanca- Perdón por tardar, creo que mi amiga llegara tarde. ¿Hola?-saludo al ver a Periwinkle.

-Hola Spike- saludo felizmente Periwinkle

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- su tono era algo enfadado y a la vez irritante.

-¡Spike! Ella es Peri, nuestra miga de Napa, con la que hicimos la primaria ¿la recuerdas?- volvió a repetir lo que había dicho asé rato, la pelinegra se quedo pensativa unos segundos

-¡Claro que sí!-grito al recordarla- ¡Peri, linda!- la abrazo- lo siento por mi tono, no te reconocí, te recordaba castaña, no peliblanca, te queda mejor ¡¿Enserio entraste en esta escuela?! ¡Wow! Eso es genial- cambio completamente de humor al saber que era Periwinkle, ahora estaba contenta y alegre-. Yo entre hace un año pero tengo que volver a repetir el curso- dijo lo último con tono chocante-.

-¿por qué?

-Bueno pues…

-Spike y otra amiga de ella trataron de escaparse de la escuela para ir al cine-interrumpió Gliss- pero su otra compañera de cuarto las delato cuando ya estaban afuera de la escuela, y cuando regresaron la directora las estaba esperando y castigo a ambas con tener que repetir todo el curso- dijo lo ultimo casi gritando haciendo que Spike se enojara.

-¡Sí, claro! Grítalo en toda la escuela para que todas se enteren de lo que paso-le grito a su hermana menor.

-¡Ya chicas, no peleen!- las calmo Periwinkle-. Mejor que Spike nos enseñe donde nos debemos de inscribir.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito Spike mientras jalaba a su hermana y amiga. Justo en el lugar que estaban acababa de pasar una limosina, casi atropellaba a Gliss y Peri -. ¿Están bien?

-¡Sí!- respondió Gliss aliviada porque no la habían arroyado.

-Sí. ¡Ash! ¿Quién ira en esa limo?-dijo mientras mira la limosina con rencor. Esa era uno de los defectos de Peri, era demasiado rencorosa.-

-Quien sabe, pero debe de ser alguien muy egoísta, presumido y engreído.

-Mejor ya les enseño donde se deben de inscribir, y después iremos por la llave de su cuarto y las ayudo a llegar ¿les parece?

-Si mejor- asintieron las dos peliblancas ojiazules.

* * *

><p>-¡OIGA CHOFER! ¡Tenga más cuidado por donde pasa! ¡Casi atropella a esas chicas peliblancas!-Vidia estaba regañando al chofer de la limosina que habían rentado.<p>

-Lo siento señoritas- se disculpo sin mirar a las hadas

-¿a quién atropellamos?-pregunto Tinkerbell mientras guardaba su tableta, se la había pasado todo el viaje jugando con el aparato hasta ese momento, así que no vio lo que había pasado.

-¡A nadie! Pero casi a dos chicas peliblancas. ¡O! pero claro, por venir en ese aparato ni cuanta te diste; te apuesto todo tu dinero a que ni cuenta te has dado de que ya llegamos a la escuela

-¡Enserio!-grito la rubia mientras se asomaba por la ventana- ¡Sí que es muy grande!-se maravillo al ver cómo era la escuela. Vidia rodo los ojos, para ella regresar a esa escuela no era ninguna novedad.

-Sabes, la peliblanca a la que casi matamos le vi un cierto parecido a ti, tenia los mismos ojos y nariz que tu Tinkerbell, solo cambian por el cabello y que ella está mucho más delgada que tu -le comento la pelinegra a la rubia.

-¿eso crees? ¡Ña! Te debiste de haber confundido o algo así -no le creyó.

-¡Enserio te lo juro! Creo que hasta la misma forma de alas tienen.

-¡Ya quién sabe!

-¡Hemos llegado señoritas! –hablo el chofer -. La escuela para hadas, Fairy School. Pueden bajar cuando gusten.

-Gracias – dijeron ambas hadas mientras salían de la limosina.

-Ok, este es el plan-hablo Vidia-, te llevare al lugar donde te debes de inscribir, mientras yo buscare a la chica con la que repetiré el curso. Después, te instalaras en tu cuarto y yo en el mío, de allí la directora dará unas palabras de bienvenida y al final podrás inscribirte en los talleres extras que tú quieras y escoger un deporte que practicar

-¿tienen escrima?

-Por supuesto, somos campeones internacionales

-Ok. Entonces vamos

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Periwinkle, Gliss y Spike estaban volando en un pasillo angosto donde a los lados había puertas que conducía hacia las habitaciones de las estudiantes de la escuela. Spike estaba buscando la habitación de Periwinkle y Gliss, quienes habían quedado en la misma habitación.<p>

-Aquí esta, la habitación 22. De nada- se adelanto para responderles el gracias que sabia dirían.- Sera mejor que pasen y dejen sus cosas, no tardando la directora Tronchatoro dará el discurso de bienvenida.

-¿Por qué le dices así a la directora Torres?- Pregunto Peri.

-¿Si saben quién es Tronchatoro?- Gliss y Peri asintieron con la cabeza-. Bueno pues esa directora tiene el mismo carácter que la directora Torres, por eso mi amiga y yo le pusimos ese apodo.

-¡Ahh! –Entendieron las peliblancas.

-Yo las dejo, tengo que ir a mi dormitorio, me asignaron un cuarto alejado de las demás habitaciones de estudiantes pero cerca de las habitaciones de maestros para que siempre nos estén vigilando a mi amiga y a mí. Las dejo para que acomoden sus cosas. ¡Chao!- salió volando con sus maletas para ir a buscar a su amiga y la habitación que le correspondía. Peri y Gliss se quedaron viendo.

-Sera mejor entrar de una vez-dijo Peri. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y entraron ambas a la habitación.

El cuarto era grande, había dos literas (camas que encima tienen otra cama, como las que están en los cuartos de militares), un sillón grande y dos pequeños, una pequeña mesa para realizar las tareas, una nevera, una televisión y al fondo una puerta que conducía al baño. Era una linda habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas azul celeste, color favorito de Peri, así que le encanto la habitación, también era iluminada por un chandelier con bombillas.

La habitación no estaba sola, otras dos hadas estaban allí platicando. Una de ellas era morena, de cabello lacio color negro que le llegaba a media espalda, ojos negros y de poca estatura, parecía venir de algún país de América del centro o del sur. A su lado, estaba un hada rubia, de ojos grises, mucho más alta que la chica morena y con alas de mariposa color naranja casi rojo, parecía venir de algún país de Europa.

-¡Hola!, mi nombre es Xóchilt- se presento la morena-, soy de México- dijo casi gritando con un asentó cantadito- ¿y ustedes de dónde son?

-Mi nombre es Periwinkle, soy de este país, de Napa, California, vivo en una casa que está en un viñedo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Xóchitl.

-Es un lugar donde se cosechan uvas para hacer vino- explico.

-¡Ah!, yo vivo en unos departamentos de la Capital, la Ciudad de México ¿y tú de dónde eres?- se refirió a Gliss.

-¡Yo soy de aquí! Jiji –dijo mientras daba unos saltitos de felicidad-, vivo en una casa que está cerca de aquí.

-¡Hola!- se animo a hablar la rubia- mi nombre es Ice, son francesa, pero mis padres son hispanohablantes así que hablo español sin dificultad

-Sí que se nota- hablo Gliss.

-Oyes ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? – se refirió a la morena de ojos negros

-Xóchitl, es un nombre de origen Náhuatl que significa flor, el Náhuatl es una lengua indígena de mi país.

-¡Oohh!-exclamaron todas.

-Eso no lo sabía- dijo admirada Periwinkle-. Sabes, mi nombre también es de una flor, la flor Periwinkle de Madagascar.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Gliss con la cabeza inclinada hacia su lado izquierdo-. Eso tampoco lo sabía, ¡Wow! Aun no comienzan las clases y ya aprendí algo nuevo ¡Genial! Y ¿Qué van a estudiar?

* * *

><p>Vidia estaba con Tinkerbell recorriendo los mismos pasillos por los que ya había pasado Periwinkle, estaban buscando la habitación de Tinkerbell<p>

-Veamos, estarás en la habitación 24 y estamos frente a la 18, así que es más adelante- hablo Vidia.

-Hola- escucharon la voz de una hada castaña con una larga trenza que casi tocaba el piso-, mi nombre es Fawn, soy peruana. Alguna de ustedes podría decirme como llegar a la habitación 24

-Vamos para allá, esa es mi habitación, seremos compañeras de cuarto- contesto la rubia

-¡Genial!-dijo Fawn mientras movía su brazo – entonces, las seguiré

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Tinkerbell, y la de la blusa morada es mi prima Vidia, perdónala, suele ser un poco tímida a veces- casi susurraba diciéndolo con mediocridad.

-Ya te oí Tinkerbell, y no soy tímida, es que sigo buscando a mi compañera de cuarto…- en ese momento estaban pasando frente a la habitación 20. Del otro lado de la puerta, sin que ninguna lo viera, estaba recargada contra la pared Periwinkle, muy cerca de Tinkerbell- ¡TINK! ¡Por dios! –grito Vidia haciendo que las demás hadas que volaban por allí cerca voltearan a verlas- ¡TUS ALAS ESTAN BRILLANDO!

¡¿QUÉ!?-Tinkerbell volteo a ver sus alas, efectivamente ¡estaban brillando! Con colores diferentes, se veía hermoso.

* * *

><p>-¡MIS ALAS!-grito Periwinkle del otro lado de la habitación. Sus alas también estaban brillando, tal y como las de la rubia que estaba afuera, solo que ninguna de las dos se veía.<p>

Muchas emociones sintieron ambas hadas ojiazules, sentían que estaban cerca de una persona especial, una persona a la que estaban esperando, una persona a la que habían perdido y querían recuperar sin saber de quién se trataba, se sentían plenas, completas, como si una parte de ellas se hubiera ido y vuelto a regresar; se sentían contentas, felices, eufóricas y emocionadas, pero en el fondo sentían una especie de vacío y tristeza.

Todas las hadas que estaban cerca de Tinkerbell se detuvieron para ver ese estupendo brillo. Igual en la habitación de peri, Ice, Xóchitl y Gliss se quedaron maravilladas contemplando aquel brillo tan hermoso.

Después de unos segundos, el brillo se esfumo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Periwinkle llena de curiosidad salió de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo para ver si encontraba a esa hada que suponía la había hecho sentirse así. Abrió la puerta y en frente de ella vio a un hada casi idéntica a ella, lo único que tenían de diferente era el cabello y que Periwinkle era mucho más delgada que ella.

-¡¿Hola!?- la peliblanca no supo si fue un saludo o una pregunta, estaba demasiado confundida "¿Por qué se parece tanto a mi? ¿Por qué mis alas brillaron cuando estábamos juntas? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña cerca de ella?" era lo que más se preguntaba en su mente- ¿Coo-como t-ee llamas?- tartamudeo.

-S-ooy Tinkerbell- también tartamudeo, las dos estaban demasiado nerviosas, ni siquiera podían manejar los movimientos de su boca, ambas estaban sorprendidas por lo que acababa de pasar y también se sorprendieron por lo parecidas que eran- ¿Por qué mis alas brillaron? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi? Y ¿Cómo sabias qué estaba al otro lado de… la pared?- pregunto casi susurrando mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Yo… no lo sé… solo lo supuse… creo.- hablo pausado- ¿Cómo sabes que yo sentía que tú estabas al otro lado de la pared? Y ¿Por qué estás diciendo lo mismo qué yo estaba pensando?- la interrogo

-¡No lo sé, solo lo sentí en mi corazón!- gritaron ambas ojiazules al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí!?- escucharon una voz fuerte y enojada, era la maestra Estefanía, la encargada del orden en los pasillos-¿Por qué están todas rodeando a esas dos hadas?

Todas las hadas se habían puesto alrededor de Tinkerbell y Periwinkle, cuando vieron que llego la maestra, de inmediato de separaron y volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Algún problema con ustedes señoritas?

-¡No! Para nada- respondió Tinkerbell, ya podía hablar bien-. Solo, iré a mi habitación. Adiós Periwinkle- se despidió.

-Adiós Tinkerbell- también se despidió Periwinkle-. Yo también iré a mi habitación- le dijo a la maestra.

Dicho eso Peri regreso a la habitación en la que estuvo antes con la respiración agitada, detrás de ella entraron Gliss, Ice y Xóchitl.

-Oye amiga ¿a qué horas le dijiste tu nombre a la güera?- pregunto la morena con su tono mexicano

-No se lo dije, ¡ella ya lo sabía!- dijo aun agitada y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Pero cómo? Si ni te conoce ¿O sí?-hablo Gliss.

-Creo que si me conoce, o no lo sé, pero yo si la he visto antes- respondió con seguridad.

-¿Pero dónde? ¿Si ambas se veían tan confundidas?- hablo Ice

-Creo que en un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué Tinkerbell y Periwinkle sabian lo que una a la otra se preguntaban y pensaban? ¿Por qué sus alas empezaron a brillar? ¿como es que Tinkerbell supo el nombre de Peri si nisiquiera lo dijo? ¿Por qué Periwinkle dijo conocer a Tinkerbell si vive al otro lado del planeta? Son muchas preguntas que se iran resolviendo conforme avance la historia JEJEJE.<br>**

**Aclaraciones:**

**El nombre de Xóchitl si es mexicano y si significa flor, aunque se escribe con "X" se pronuncia como "SH" o "CH", entnces el nombre se pronuncia "Sochilt" pero se escribe "Xóchilt**

**El nombre de Periwinkle si fue sacado de una flor de Madagascar, si en Google imagenes escriben "flower periwinkle" les aparecera la imagen de la flor (es la misma que Roseta le regala a Peri en la pelicula el secreto de las hadas y la que lleba en hadas y piratas cuando hace su espectaculo de invierno) y creo que tambien hay un color que asi se llama. ok lo admito uso mucho wikipedia y me gusta informarme de detalles como esos.**

**Si se preguntan ¿Por qué Fawn es peruana? es que en Wikipedia en Disney Fairies aparecen los personajes de Tinkerbell y pone su descendencia y en el caso de Fawn decia del Peru y lo puse ;)**

**En el caso de la hada que experimento con el polvo de hadas y creo la cura para una enfermedad (es que ya no recuerdo cual enfermedad habia puesto y me da flojera buscarla), supongo que muchos de ustedes ya se imaginan de quien se trata pero yo lo dire hasta el siguiente capitulo, escribi que es de Alemania porque de ese pais son los cientificos mas importantes del mundo, un ejemplo Albert Einstein, aunque tambien habia pensado en ponerla como inglesa o española pero preferi mejor dejarla de Alemania.**

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo por ahora. Prometo actualizar lo antes posible. Adios.**


End file.
